Ray Akaba
| anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | relatives = * Leo Akaba (father) * Declan Akaba (younger half brother) * Riley Akaba (adopted youngest brother) * Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension reincarnation) * Celina (Fusion Dimension reincarnation) * Rin (Synchro Dimension reincarnation) * Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension reincarnation) | ja_voice = }} Ray is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the incarnation of Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension) and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension). She was Leo Akaba's daughter and a pro-duelist in the Original Dimension. In her father's place, Ray confronted Zarc, which resulted in her soul being split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. This initiated the Revival Zero project with her being the main focus. Design Appearance Overall, Ray shares a mix of similar traits to those of her four Dimensional fragments. Ray's face is strikingly similar to that of her fragments, but is older and taller. She has long, maroon and dark red colored hair, similar to Lulu Obsidian. Her hair style is held similarly to both Lulu and Zuzu Boyle's with hair clips. Her civilian clothes are similar to the Duel Suit that Rin wears. She also wears a thigh strap, similar to Celina's Duel Academy uniform. When she was first shown on the TV screen in her father's laboratory, her Duelist profile picture showed her wearing pink sunglasses or goggles. Personality Ray's desire to stop her father from being wiped out in his attempt to stop Zarc is what caused her to step up in his place to stop Zarc's crazed ambitions. Etymology Ray's name spelled in Katakana can mean zero, the name derivation from which the Revival Zero Project is named. Biography Ray was a professional Duelist in the Original Dimension and is first seen as a profile picutre on a holographic TV screen in her father's lab being matched up against another Duelist called No.9 in a tournament. When Zarc declared his desire to destroy the entire world with his four dragons for the sake of fighting, Ray was by her father's side evacuating from the tournament's stadium, witnessing as Zarc attacked the audience and fused himself with his four Dragons using Astrograph Magician. When Leo finished creating the four cards to seal Zarc away, Ray took them, refusing to let her father sacrifice himself. She then confronted the Supreme Dragon King Zarc and used the cards to absorb the natural energy into her body and defeat him. However, the result of their battle led to the United World to be split into Four Dimensions while her soul split into four and revive in each of the dimensions as Zuzu Boyle (Standard), Celina (Fusion), Lulu Obsidian (Xyz), and Rin (Synchro). This incident is what would later prompt her father to start the Arc Area Project as a means to carry out Revival Zero, which is to rejoin the dimensions into its original form and revive Ray in her original form. Duels References